


And I'll be happy so I won't pretend

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Tatort
Genre: Caretaking, Episode: Satisfaktion, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Intentions, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash, Queer Gen, Shippy Gen, Swearing, Trust, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Whenever Thiel ends up with bloodied knuckles, Boerne tries to take care of him.(Or the failed attempt of a character study.)





	And I'll be happy so I won't pretend

Thiel likes to block Boerne's way, although he's at least five inches smaller than the pathologist. He also likes to drop things right in front of Boerne, only to see him bend down and pick it up again.

*

Whenever Thiel ends up with bloodied knuckles, Boerne tries to take care of him. Most of the time, Thiel chases him off, though, and lets someone else take care of his wounds - preferably women. He's not gay, after all.

*

Thiel actually fucking cares about forensics, but he's too proud to admit it to Boerne. That's why he only ever asks Boerne's - female! - colleague about scientific stuff.  
Of course it doesn't stay a conversation solely about science for long. Of course they start talking about Boerne, except that Thiel is careful not to say his name, only ever speaking of a person of trust, and because the German language is a bitch and a pain in the ass and it be like that sometimes, Alberich makes sure to use female pronouns when speaking of this person-that-totally-isn't-Boerne. It fucking irritates him.


End file.
